True Misery pt 1: Indefinite
by KaeKaeBeaux
Summary: Carelessness.
1. xX Chapter One Xx

alexisxriff  
alexisxcain  
riffxcain  
riffxoc  
alexisxoc

cainxjisabel

True Misery:  
what was the real reason for Cain's scars? The real reason father and son share a true hate????  
Being fourteen hadn't really effected him much, at least not yet. All in the Hargreaves home was still the same old story. Cain would get up, get dressed, and ignore most of the maids and butlers who ignored him. As far as he was concerned, if they didn't want to acknowledge his existence, he didn't have to pretend he gave a damn what happened to them. Then usually after his tutors came, he'd go out and sit under the tree in their especially large backyard. He didn't have much to do to keep himself excited during the long boring days. But whenever he got too bored, there was always at least one thing to do. But that one thing, that one little thing that he was (most of the time) forced to do, led to a big mess, and that mess...Is True Misery...

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Cain looked around. It was a normal day, and he, once again, was bored out of his mind. He was walking around the garden; the roses had come up full blast. It was a magnificent sight to behold. Folds of pink and red, and here or there a little yellow or white. He always loved when the roses came in. Walking around the large garden kept his mind of things, if there was anything to keep off that is. But today, it just so happened, that the only reasoned he was there, was to meet a new butler. He was just waiting for his father to show up with him. Just as his fingers brushed against a red-as-blood rose, a loud, rough voice called out to him from some distance away.

"Cain, come!" his father called. Cain looked behind him. Off by the edge of the garden was Alexis and a man he did not recognize. Of course, this had to have been the new butler. Apparently, the old one had 'died' of a 'heart attack.' This, however, Cain did not believe to be true. "Coming, Father," Cain replied, just loud enough so that he would be heard, instead of his usual scream-at-the-top-of-your-lungs voice. That, he was told, could wake up all of China.As he came closer to his father and the new recroot, he saw that the other man had whitish blue hair, as if he had attempted to dye it and failed. He noticed that he was smiling, in the happiest of ways. IT wasn't the fake smiles he'd seen the other maids and butlers wear. 

"Cain, come!" his father called. Cain looked behind him. Off by the edge of the garden was Alexis and a man he did not recognize. Of course, this had to have been the new butler. Apparently, the old one had 'died' of a 'heart attack.' This, however, Cain did not believe to be true. "Coming, Father," Cain replied, just loud enough so that he would be heard, instead of his usual scream-at-the-top-of-your-lungs voice. That, he was told, could wake up all of China.As he came closer to his father and the new recroot, he saw that the other man had whitish blue hair, as if he had attempted to dye it and failed. He noticed that he was smiling, in the happiest of ways. IT wasn't the fake smiles he'd seen the other maids and butlers wear.

"Cain, come!" his father called. Cain looked behind him. Off by the edge of the garden was Alexis and a man he did not recognize. Of course, this had to have been the new butler. Apparently, the old one had 'died' of a 'heart attack.' This, however, Cain did not believe to be true. "Coming, Father," Cain replied, just loud enough so that he would be heard, instead of his usual scream-at-the-top-of-your-lungs voice. That, he was told, could wake up all of China.As he came closer to his father and the new recruit, he saw that the other man had whitish blue hair, as if he had attempted to dye it and failed. He noticed that he was smiling, in the happiest of ways. It wasn't the fake smiles he'd seen the other maids and butlers wear.

Finally, when Cain reached them, Alexis flashed a glare his way, careful not to let the other man see him. Cain, on the other hand, didn't bother to hide his glare and, just to make it clear that he did not like him, glared at the other man as well.

The strange man took a step back, slightly put off by Cain's eyes.

Though he was quite a bit taller than both Cain and his father, he seemed like what they would call a 'gentle giant.'

As Alexis turned around to lead them all into the large, ocean-side castle-like house, Cain turned to the taller man and hissed, _"Something wrong with my eyes?" _

He jumped and said, "No, not at all. They're very interesting; I've never seen the color before." He smiled.

Cain rolled his eyes and walked faster, and unfortunately, he ended up catching up to his father. Not at _all _what he had planned. Immediately as he and Alexis met, the much older man began speaking.

"Today, and today only, as I am feeling unusually kind today, you are not to leave the house again."

_-What, is that your idea of KIND?- _

Cain ran his hands into his pockets, a bit upset. Tonight there was supposed to be a full moon. Things got interesting around their house on the full moons, and he was almost never able to see what went on because he was always stuck inside.

"Yes, Sir," he stated, firmly but resentfully.

"I don't like your tone, boy," Alexis hissed, flashing him another glare.

"_Yeah, well I don't like your face," _Cain, covered his mouth at the sound of the other man chuckling softly. _'Damn, I said that out loud...' _

"Excuse me?"

"Uh...uh..." Cain looked around, searching for a way to escape without getting his ass kicked. Apparently the man's laughing snapped his father out of anger, because when he busted into fits of laughter, Alexis completely ignored Cain and turned his attention to him instead.

Cain sighed with relief. At least he wouldn't have to get a nice beating today...for a while. He watched as Alexis lead the white haired man into the house.

Cain followed, making an effort to stay as far behind as possible, just to avoid contact with his father's fists. After all, Alexis had always been the violent type, but whenever he got distracted from that side, he wasn't too bad.

"Mr. Riffael, are you quite sure you would be fine working here? After all, the incident only happened a few days ago...don't you need some time?" Alexis asked once they were in the hallway, away from the peering eyes of nosy maids.

The man smiled, "No, Sir. The sooner I start, assuming I do, the easier it'll be to forget."

Alexis seemed taken aback by this, but didn't show it by the way he acted, just by the expression on his face. It was a rare occurrence when Alexis showed any emotion at all, except, of course, for the usual smirk when he was in the presence of another's pain.

Alexis led Riff into the Sitting Room that branched off from the circular, center hallway. Cain looked up, wondering if the chandelier would all of a sudden grow a brain and think 'maybe I should crash on the bastard down there...hm...,' then fall on him so he wouldn't have to deal with his father.

"Riffael, you are quite sure you want this position? It will be...an interesting job, and I'm sure you would have other things to do," Alexis looked to him and waved a hand as he sat in a large, Victorian Styled chair. Riffael took this as an indication for him to take a seat as well, and lowered himself into the chair behind him.

"Oh, I'm most sure that it would be interesting! Most sure, indeed! No, I don't particularly have other things, and I need a job, Sir," Riffael said, looking from Cain, who was standing behind his father, and then to Alexis.

"Well, when can you start?"

At this, Cain glared at the both of them. He did not want another butler to come in and ignore him. He had enough of that already, and he already felt bad enough knowing that none of them cared what happened to him. One more butler would only cause more problems for everyone.

"Anytime you wish me to, Sir! Anytime at all!" Riffael replied excitedly. Cain rolled his eyes. This was pointless! It wasn't like Cain would listen to whatever he said, and just because this white-haired freak was becoming the Head Butler didn't mean Cain had to respect him.

"How about next week? Does that give you enough time to get your things ready? If there's anything left that is," Alexis smiled slightly, looking at him.

"More than enough time, Sir! More than enough!"

-_'Well, at least we know he's optimistic. What does he think is going to happen? That he'll get rich from a butler job?- _Cain thought angrily.

Alexis and Riffael stood up and shook hands.

"Thank you, Sir!" With that, the white-haired man was escorted out by the youngest maid, Catherine.

As soon as he heard the door close, Alexis turned to Cain. "I expect you not to run this one down."

-_'Yeah, and I expect you to get better looking, but it's not gonna happen, now is it?'-_

Cain rolled his eyes and stretched, arms over his head, then behind his back. Then he left the room, much to his satisfaction, his father did not follow. He smiled to himself as he made his way back to his room. He passed many maids, not bothering to greet them. They wouldn't have looked his way if he did.

Once he reached his room, the two butlers who stood on either side of the door glanced at him, but said nothing. Cain, also, said nothing and walked right into his room. He plopped down on the bed and held the pillow close to his face.

He was only fourteen and people were treating him like sixty year old bacteria!

Cain sighed into the pillow and turned over, holding the it tightly to his chest. He stared up at the ceiling. The same design. Circles of brown marble within circles of brown marble with small triangles around the outer rim placed together to make it look more pointed.

Sometimes it reminded him of a solar eclipse; the way the sun was hidden by the moon and only a small rim of light circled it.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Alice..."

A tall girl walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her face for a kiss. Her and Riffael were about five inches apart when it came to height, her being the shorter of the two.

Her shoulder length brown hair fell around her face.

"Riff, are you really going to take that job?" she asked once she broke away, carefully pushing his whitish blue bangs from his pale face.

"I've got to, you know that," he sighed sadly, but then smiled, "It'll be fine, really! I won't be home much...but it's better if I take the job..."

"But what about Nathaniel? What's he going to do without his father?" Alice looked over to the crib in the corner, where an infant slept soundly. The blanket wrapped around it rose and fell gently with each breath it took.

"I-I'll still be around! I won't abandon you..." he leaned in and kissed her, holding her chin gently. "Believe me..."

Alice looked at him, "I do believe you, but I..."

"Don't worry, I'll make enough money and we can move somewhere special," he took her hand and squeezed it gently, "Maybe someplace where we can raise Nathan, somewhere big and open!"

She pushed her hair out of her face, simply to disguise the single tear that dropped from her eye to her cheek. Riffael smiled and pulled her hair back gently and kissed her cheek. Alice laughed softly, "You never change, do you?"

Riff smiled warmly. A soft, high-pitched laugh interrupted their moment, it actually startled them a little. Riff grinned and leaned over the crib, letting the small baby play with his fingers.

Nathaniel's small, chubby, baby face stretched a little as he smiled and laughed as his father tickled his plump, tiny stomach. His small hands trailed along Riffael's larger, paler ones.

Alice smiled and scooped the child up in her arms, holding it close to her chest.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_-'He said he'd needed the job...but why?'- _

_-'He seemed so happy to get the job...why?'-_

_-'I don't understand...is this person...psychotic?'- _

Cain mulled over the three questions. Did he need the job because he was married? Cain hadn't seen a wedding ring... Was he happy just to have something to do? It didn't seem at all likely...If the man had been psychotic, wouldn't he have been in the hospital or something?

He just couldn't figure it out...he was missing something-some piece of information was lost. What was going on...

Someone knocked on his door, making him jump a little at the sudden noise.

"Boy," Alexis' voice came from the hallway.

"Yes, Sir?" Cain said, suppressing the urge to open the door and stuff the pillow in his face.

"You have a visitor," Alexis spoke as if he was the warden and Cain was the prisoner. Well, at least Cain knew how to play the scene of 'lock-down.'

The door opened with an eerie creak and a tall man with silvery blond hair walked in.

"Oh, it's Jisabel? Well, he's not much for company, but I suppose I'll have to let him stay, won't I?" Cain smirked as he spoke. He lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and tossing the fluffy pillow at the blond's face.

"Oh, that's a bit harsh, don't you think, Dear Brother?" Jisabel mocked a hurt voice and sat down next to Cain. "I haven't seen you in a while, love."

Cain stared at him, "Maybe that's 'cause you're always out playing doctor."

Jisabel smiled a little, "Do you want me to play doctor with you?" He leaned over Cain, making him feel awkward.

Cain smirked, "Do you still know how?" Since he was stuck inside all night, and he hadn't seen his brother-lover for almost a year...

"Most definitely."


	2. xX Chapter Two Xx

JizabelxCain

CainxOC

CainxRiff

RiffxOC

RiffxAlexis

AlexisxCain

AlexisxOC

What was the real reason for Cain's scars? The real reason father and son share a true hate????

Being fourteen hadn't really effected him much, at least not yet. All in the Hargreaves home was still the same old story.

Cain would get up, get dressed, and ignore most of the maids and butlers who ignored him. As far as he was concerned, if they didn't want to acknowledge his existence, he didn't have to pretend he gave a damn what happened to them.

Then usually after his tutors came, he'd go out and sit under the tree in their especially large backyard. He didn't have much to do to keep himself excited during the long boring days. But whenever he got too bored, there was always at least one thing to do.

But that one thing, that one little thing that he was (most of the time) forced to do, led to a big mess, and that mess...

Is True Misery...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Cain smirked as Jizabel began to undress, God, did that man's firm, muscled up body turn him on! Jizabel leaned over him, leaving butterfly kisses on his cheeks and neck. He softly swiped the stray strands of black hair from Cain's face and tucked them gently behind his ears. 

Cain pulled Jizabel's hair out of its neat ponytail so that it fell all around them both. Cain let it slip between his fingers as Jisabel kissed him. He couldn't help it; he had to hold on to something, or, he felt, he would pass out from his own anxiety.

He pulled Jizabel closer to him so that their legs locked together. Jisabel leaned further in and nibbled and sucked gently on Cain's earlobe.

Cain twitched as the sensitive skin of his ear and Jisabel's mouth made contact.

Just as Jisabel had begun slipping off Cain's button-down shirt, however, they were interrupted by loud knocks.

"What?" Cain snarled loudly. God, didn't he ever get any privacy? Didn't anyone want him left alone? Well, the last one was easily answered, especially if he were to answer it himself. The thing was it depended on whether you saw the question in Cain's mind or Alexis' mind.

There was no answer.

Cain stood up and went to the door, dragging the chair in the corner with him, placing the back of it against the door. He slid the lock into it's socket that was a foot above his head, then turned the lock on the doorknob. He sighed, exasperated. This was so bothersome, but what could he do if some young maids wanted to be nosy? He couldn't do anything at all.

Jizabel, who had been left sitting on the bed in his underwear, stood also and went to Cain. He slipped his arms around Cain's thin form and held him close.

"Jizabel..."Cain held onto his hands. "Wait..." he took a deep breath and looked at him, upside down because Jisabel was behind him and a little bit taller than he was.

"Don't you want to play?"

"I do! God, you don't know how much!" Cain looked desperate. "But..."

Jizabel looked at him, "But...?"

Cain took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling, "We'll have to wait until my father leaves for the night. Tonight's the night he goes to the whore houses and gets a few too many drinks."

The blond smiled, "Don't worry, but..." he nibbled on Cain's ear, "I'll get hyper, so expect the worst of me." Cain smirked and held his hands, leaning into his lover's chest. He didn't want something to interrupt the moment again. He didn't want to be away from him anymore, but his father made it so hard to be with someone for more than an hour.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff's arm reached over to the other side of the bed as he rolled over. He didn't feel any warmth next to him and slowly opened his eyes.

"A-Alice?" he sat up, running his hand through the tangled mess of white and blue he called hair, trying to wake himself up a little more. Nathan was asleep in his crib; he hadn't woken up since Riff had gone to bed.

The room was dark, almost as dark as the sky outside the window beside the bed. There was a full moon tonight, but it was covered by clouds, so nothing of it could be seen.

"Alice?" he called again.

Again, there was no answer. He stood up, stretching. Walking to the small, blue frilled crib, he yawned as he leaned over it, picking the baby up in his arms. Nathan opened his eyes sleepily, looking at his father, who smiled down at him.

Riff rocked the baby boy gently and listened to his rhythmic breathing until Nathan fell asleep. Slowly be began to maneuver his way out of the room, avoiding the small baby toys that littered the floor from when he and Nathan had been bonding. He hissed through his teeth when his foot hit something hard.

_-Damn...- _

He looked down; he had hit the first box spring of the double-boxed bed.

_-Damn, that thing hurts...-_

"Riff? When did you wake up?"

Riff looked up and couldn't help but jump when he saw that Alice was in front of him. He caught himself well enough, seeing as Nathan hadn't woken up again.

"I-just a few minutes ago," he said, looking down at his bare foot. He heard Alice giggle softly and glanced up, smiling a little. He turned his attention to the baby in his arms.

"I swear; when I have enough money we'll leave the slums, we'll have a great life...I promise that. If I ever break that promise I will...I'll..."

"Oh, Riff don't say it," Alice put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her, "I know what you're going to say and don't say it. I don't ever want you to do that again." He felt tears burning his eyes as she kissed him passionately.

When they had pulled away from each other, Alice slipped her arms between Riff's and took the sleeping baby. She smiled as she went and sat on her and Riff's large, cotton-draped bed.

She gently placed Nathan against the pillows lining the headboard. Glancing over at Riff, she smiled slight and leaned onto him.

Riff smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her. He let her hair fall over his face as he buried his face in the curve between her neck and shoulder.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Jizabel had gotten himself dressed and was waiting, very impatiently, for the sounds that told him that Alexis was leaving with some whore.

They had heard a woman's voice and a few hours after that, a horse-drawn-carriage pulling away from the cobblestone road.

"J'ai besoin de vous, la droite ici, maintenant!!‹1›" Cain wrapped his arms around Jisabel's neck.

"You speak French now?" Jizabel smiled a little, "Then why don't I show you how the French communicate, love." He pushed Cain back onto the mattress, listening to the small 'oomf' sound he made. He leaned in, kissing him full on the mouth, biting the tip of Cain's tongue gently.

Cain moaned, softly, into his mouth.

"Talk French to me again, Cain..." Jizabel whispered, "It turns me on..." He slipped his hands under Cain's shirt, pushing it up little by little, waiting for his young lover to arch at his touch.

"Ah- ah ! Jisabel!! Me toucher, s'il vous plaît!!‹2›" Cain cried.

"Damn, you're sexy..." Jizabel muttered, slipping Cain's shirt over his head.

Cain pulled Jizabel's hair out of it's pony-tail again and let the silvery blond hair flop all over the place. The blond nipped at Cain's ear as he began unbuttoning their pants.

Jizabel flattened himself on top of Cain, biting gently on his collar bone. Cain's hands wrapped around Jizabel's long, girlish hair. The blond turned his silver eyes to the cotton, baggy boxers around Cain's waist, settling himself between his legs.

He licked the younger man's neck as he wrapped his slender fingers around Cain's erection. Cain moaned softly and the feelings he was getting; pleasure and need. Jizabel tugged off the black cotton underwear and smirked at Cain's small whimper. He smiled and kissed him, letting his hands trail over his chest.

"Jizabel, don't tease me..." Cain forced himself upward as Jisabel's cock, hidden by his underwear, brushed against his. Jizabel lowered himself on Cain, pushing him up a little. He kissed around Cain's upper thigh, coming dangerously close the the already hard, and still hardening, erection.

Cain shivered and his leg slid down, almost flat down, on the mattress. He grunted impatiently and pulled himself up so that he wouldn't have a problem changing places with Jisabel.

Soon enough, Jizabel was flat on his back underneath HIM.

With his legs on either side of the older man, he rocked back and forth. He took Jizabel's hand as the blond closed his eyes with a quiet moan. Cain led his hand to his throbbing arousal.

Jizabel got the hint and held onto him. Cain threw his head back and moaned as Jizabel stroked him. Jizabel looked at the slim, bare form on top of him and smirked. He moved his hand up and down, listening to Cain moan.

"Does that feel good?" Jizabel whispered, moving his hand a little faster than he meant to. Cain held onto him as he arched forward.

"Don't ask that every time we do this..." Cain forced out in a strained voice as he attempted to pull himself straight again. He ended up having to push Jizabel's hand off him because he couldn't move when Jizabel stroked him. It just felt too damned good.

Cain pulled at Jisabel's boxers, eagerly.

"Don't be so forceful, Cain!" Jizabel whined, smirking.

"Forceful?" He was being forceful? Well then, he thought, it was time to put some REAL force into it. Cain forced Jisabel's erection in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. The older man arched, his hips thrusting the shaft down Cain's throat.

Cain held back a gag at the unexpected gesture.

"I'm sorry," Jizabel said between breaths. He pulled Cain up on top of him. Jizabel flipped them over so that, once again, Cain was under him. He licked around one of Cain's pert nipples.

Cain groaned and felt his face burning. Jisabel bit down gently and smirked as he did so. Cain ran his hands through Jizabel's long hair.

"Are you ready?"

"Jizabel..." Cain pulled their body's together so he could whisper to him, "I'm always ready for whatever you're offering..."

Jizabel shivered at the words. He held onto Cain's hands and kissed him, pushing forward a little as their tongues waltzed in the seemingly endless dance. Cain broke away, watching as Jisabel settled, once again, between his legs.

Cain smirked, giving the older man a 'come hither' look. He grabbed at the sheets from his nervousness. He had never done this before-before it was always just touching and foreplay.

Jizabel lifted Cain's legs over his shoulders, but as he did, Cain noticed, he hesitated.

"W-what's wrong?"

"I-I can't..." Jizabel was shaking, "I can't do this to you..."

Cain sat up, pushing Jizabel down with his legs. He moaned as the older man's mouth rubbed against his arousal. Pulling him back up, he wrapped his arms around him.

"You can't leave me in the middle of this," he whispered.

"I don't want to ruin your body..." Jizabel put his hand on the back of Cain's head. He was on the verge of tears. "Once I take it, you can never get it back..."

"But I don't care!"

"You're fourteen...I...don't want to hurt you..."

Cain frowned, "Please don't leave me right now...I want this...more than anything...!"

Jizabel leaned back just enough to look at the young boy. "I know but-"

He hadn't had time to say anything, Cain pressed their lips together. Cain wiped the unshed tears from Jisabel's eyes as his tongue slipped along his lower lip.

"Please, Jizzy," he tried using a babyish voice with the nickname.

"Cain..."

"Please!" Cain clutched the long silvery blond hair, "I want...I want you...I want to feel you..." he blushed, "I need you in me."

The room was suddenly way too hot for the both of them. Jizabel leaned in, pushing Cain back on the mattress.

"I want to wait...I don't want to wait..." Jizabel's hand trailed down Cain's stomach, then past his hips, "I want you...but..."

"Please! I can't wait four more years!! Jizabel, I can't take it! I need y-ah-!" he moaned loudly as Jizabel held a firm grip on his erection.

Jizabel pressed their bodies together. "I can't wait four years either..." Cain smiled slightly.

"Do you have any lubricant?" Jizabel asked a bit shyly. He flicked his tongue against Cain's navel. Cain shivered and pointed to the table beside the bed.

"First drawer-...!"

Jizabel kept his hand on Cain's arousal while he moved to the drawer. He pulled out the small bottle and squeezed some of the lube out over his fingers.

"Where'd a little boy like you get this, anyway??"

"Took it from Father's room," Cain said, unaffected by his answer.

Jizabel laughed, "You _devil_, you."

Cain smiled his oh-so-naughty smiles, making Jizabel want him even more.

He licked a circle around Cain's navel, massaging his upper thighs. Cain moaned as his legs spread further apart.

"Ahh-Jiz-bel...!"

Jizabel smiled and moved his hands a bit harder around Cain's upper, inner thighs.

"This'll hurt a little..." he whispered, putting one hand on Cain's cock and positioning the other at his entrance. Cain spread his legs a bit more.

Cain shivered as Jizabel's lubricated fingers brushed against his thigh again. Slowly, as to not cause too much pain for him, Jisabel pressed his first finger in.

Cain dug his nails into Jizabel's shoulder and closed his eyes tight. Jizabel kissed him and stroked his erection to distract him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, stroking the head gently. Cain nodded a little, his eyes still closed. Jizabel closed his eyes as well as he added the second finger.

Cain held back a cry of pain with a small whimper as he drew blood from Jizabel's skin with his nails.

"I'm sorry- do you want me to stop?"

"N-no...don't stop...don't leave me in the middle of this..." Cain forced through his teeth. He gasped as Jizabel stroked him a bit harder than he meant to.

"Sorry," Jizabel stopped stroking and moved his hand up and down while he made scissor-like movements to stretch the younger boy out. Cain moaned once the pain had subsided. His back arched upward when Jizabel pulled on him gently, Jizabel's long slender fingers being pushed further into his body. Jizabel felt his fingers brush against something soft.

"Jizabel!" Cain's grip on his shoulders relaxed slightly as his moaned.

"Sorry-"

"Stop apologizing and do it again!" Cain grabbed onto Jisabel's arm. He complied and rammed his hand in, hitting the prostate again.

Cain threw his head back into the mattress.

"Jizabel!!"

The blond couldn't wait any longer. He withdrew his fingers and turned Cain over so that he was propped up on his elbows and knees. Cain smiled wickedly as he glanced over his shoulder at Jizabel. Jizabel wrapped one of his arms around Cain's waist and kept the other on his length.

He kissed the small of the younger man's back and carefully, slowly at first, pressed his own erection in.

Cain groaned; it hurt but it felt so good to him. Jizabel kept very still for a moment, he wanted to fuck the boy senseless, but his not wanting to hurt him overpowered that need.

"Please...please move..." Cain said, moving his hips slightly. The older man remained still.

"Jizabel, pl-" whatever he was planning on saying was cut off by a loud moan as Jizabel moved his hand up and down Cain's length again. Slowly, he began moving in and out of him.

"A-ah...AH!" Cain cried, in such a shrill voice it could only be girly, as Jizabel rammed himself into him. He gripped at the sheets while Jisabel pulled in and out of him.

"Jizabel!!"

"Got it again," Jizabel panted, pulling Cain onto him. Cain moaned, his back arching and his head going back so much he was looking at the ceiling.

"Are you hurting?" Jizabel asked, stopping momentarily.

Cain growled softly and pulled away quickly.

"Cain?"

He didn't answer, he moved over so that he could flip Jizabel over. He crawled on top of the older man, cat-like. He pulled Jizabel's legs far enough apart so that he could get on easily.

With his legs on either side of Jisabel's hips, he lowered himself down on Jizabel's erection. He groaned

as he got lower. Jizabel forced himself upward, and Cain was fully seated on him.

"A-ah-Jizabel!!"

Jizabel put his hands on Cain's waist and helped him move. He pushed Cain up and then pulled him back down.

Cain cried out with his pleasure, his hands on Jizabel's for support. Jizabel moved one of his hands to Cain's hardness and moved up and down in pace with each time he moved Cain down on him. Cain gasped as he felt the tip of Jizabel's cock slam into his prostate again. He felt his orgasm coming on.

"Jiz-Jizabel! I'm going to cum!"

"That's what I've been waiting for, Love!" Jizabel half-screamed, gripping Cain's manhood hard.

"Ah!" Cain cried out as he orgasmed all over Jizabel's hand, stomach and chest. Jizabel thrust Cain onto him one more time and came still in him.

Cain groaned as he pulled himself up and collapsed on top of the blond. Jizabel smoothed his raven colored hair down.

"Love you..." Cain whispered, leaning in and kissing his lover. Jizabel slipped his tongue into his mouth and he moaned softly.

"Love you too..."


	3. xX Chapter Three Xx

**Chapter Three**

"Cain! Get up! Come on!" Jizabel was shaking him awake.

"Jisa-" Jizabel embraced him before he could finish.

"I can't believe myself! What did i do to you? I-I took you...your virginity...it's gone..." Jizabel held him tight, "I'm sorry!"

"Jizabel, calm down!"

"I can't! I-if anyone finds out- I'm seven years older than you- I-I"

Cain slapped him, "Get a hold on yourself! I asked for it! I don't care what happens to me after this!"

Jizabel had let go of him and was softly caressing his red, tear stained cheek. "C-Cain..." Cain silenced him with a long kiss.

"Don't say anything..." he whispered, "No more words..." he wiped the tears from Jizabel face. "You're so emotional..."

Jizabel made a sound between a laugh and a sob. "I'm sorry I woke you..."

"I'm glad you did; I didn't want to miss seeing your face this morning- I love it too much..." Cain smiled and looked at the taller man. He noticed that Jizabel was already dressed. He reached under Jizabel's shirt.

"Jizabel...I want to go again..."

Jizabel laughed, "Addicted at fourteen! Amaz-unh...!" he groaned. Cain pinched his nipples, working on making Jizabel horny.

"I...love you...so much..." Cain rubbed his face against the cloth covering Jizabel's stomach, "I need you every minute of everyday!"

The blond looked a bit surprised, but not very. "I love you, Cain..."

Cain wrapped his arms around Jizabel's neck and leaned back until he fell to the mattress. "Jizabel ..." he trailed his fingers down his lover's back, "I want to go again..." he repeated. Jizabel smiled, his eyes closed.

He began undressing again, "We don't have to waste time now...you're already naked."

Cain smirked.

"What about your father?"

"He'll be at the whore house for a good two days."

"Delectable..." Jizabel licked his lips.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff looked around. He just couldn't find those old suits! He'd looked everywhere!!

"Alice? Have you seen my suits?" he called. "I can't find them anywhere!"

Alice laughed from across the room. Riff stared at her, confused. He didn't see what about the situation amused her.

"Dear, you've already packed them!"

_-Oh...so that's why she laughed...-_

"Oh..." he smiled stupidly and turned back to his suitcases that lay on the bed. Next to his suitcase there was a small, black velvet box. He felt his face grow hot as he stared at it. He'd bought it earlier...but he was so nervous...would he ever get to ask her?

_-No, I have to ask before I leave...I have to...I'll never forgive myself if she never knows...-_

"A-Alice?"

"Hm, yes, Riff?" she turned around; she was rocking baby Nathan and holding a milk-filled bottle gently in her hand. Nathan had his small hands around it as well.

"I'll be leaving in a few days...s-so..."

_-C-come on, Riffael...say it...you can do it...you CAN ask her...-_

"S-so...I wanted to uhm...do this before I...left..."

Nathan hiccuped and pushed the bottle away. Alice set him and the bottle down on the bed and turned to Riff, nervous. She stared at him. His hands were behind his back and he was staring at the ground.

"D-do what Riff?"

Riff gulped and got down on his knees. He held out the box and held her hand. He flipped the box open, revealing a dazzling silver ring.

"I have no clue if I'm doing this right...but I love you, and I want you to marry me..."

Alice burst into tears and rushed to hold him. "Yes! Yes! My answer is yes!"

Riff felt so happy; like everything that ever happened to him, happened to his family, his friends, like none of it had ever been there. As if the weight of the world was lifted from him; as if he had just taken his first step into the world.

He felt like laughing; he felt like crying. He felt like standing at the top of the world's tallest tower and yelling "I'm the king of the wooooooorld!"

Nathan laughed and clapped his hands. Riff smiled from ear to ear. He hadn't noticed he was crying until Alice wiped the tears from his eyes. Alice stood up straight and flopped down on the bed, rolling around with Nathan, who seemed just as happy as his parents. Riff acted as though if someone walked by him, they'd see his heart beating itself out of his chest the way he kept his hands over his chest.

"Riff...how did you buy this ring?"

"I used the money I'd been saving for 3 years- there's still a bit left, but not enough to pay for this 3 room apartment..."

"Then how are we going to get married...? We obviously haven't the money to even pay a priest! Let alone get into a church!"

Riff looked at her, "I know we can't afford a normal wedding...but if you want a normal one, I'll sell anything I have to pay for it! But we may have to wait a while..."

"No, I don't want to wait! I don't want to at all! I want to be with you!" Alice sat up, holding Nathan in her arms. Riff stood up, an idea had just struck him.

"S-so let's do it tomorrow! Unless you want a big wedding, then-"

Alice stared at him as she took the baby to his crib and laid him down gently. Her brown hair fell around her face as she moved.

"Riff, I don't want to wait!" she repeated. "I don't care if we get married in an alley! I just want to be with you!"

"So you don't want something normally fancy? Isn't that what you said the first day I met you?"

"No-I-Yes, I did, but-No I-"

Riff laughed, "What's the matter, Alice? Cat got your tongue?" Alice smiled and pushed him back onto the bed. She smirked as she looked at his startled face.

"Only if you're the cat," she kissed him, hands on either side of his face. Riff smiled to himself. She kissed him again. Riff held her close to him.

_-Best day ever...-_

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Sir!! "

"Hmph?" the taller, brunette man kissed the girls neck, all the way up to her jaw. He had the blond backed into the wall of the whore house. Not many people even glanced their way; there were about four hundred people in the large building, and none of them looked.

"What are you doing?!" she cried, putting her hands on his chest attempting to push him off. Her long, flamboyant skirt, decorated with rhinestones and fake diamonds, wrinkled a bit.

"What's it look like?" he mumbled back, biting the pale skin on her neck and sucking, marking her.

"Excuse me, sir, but she doesn't work here as a prostitute," a man walked up behind Alexis, he looked angry. His hair flopped around his face.

"And how would you know this?" Alexis asked.

"Because that's my WIFE, _SIR,_" the man crossed his arms and waited for Alexis to say something. 

Alexis, on the other hand, wasn't planning to say anything. He looked from the quivering woman to the angry man and hightailed it out of there. His long black hair falling around his face as he ran. When he was about a block away from the whore house, he slowed to a walk.

"Damn, what a-"

"Gentleman, you look like you could use a drink," a young woman approached him as he walked.

"Well, HELLO," Alexis said, holding onto her hand. "And what might YOUR name be?"

The woman laughed, "Might be Juli, Fine Sir."

Alexis smirked and pulled her close to him. "You're in for a great night, you know that?"

"I expect I am." she smiled back at him. 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff pulled Alice close to him as he woke up. His arm was tucked under his head as a second pillow and he smiled sleepily.

"Goo'morning..." he mumbled.

"Hey, Handsome," she whispered, smiling at him.

"Handsome?" 

"Yep," she popped his nose with her index finger. He smiled and held her against his chest, which, he just noticed, was bare. She buried her face in his chest, arms around him, fingers gently touching his shoulder blades through his pale flesh.

"S-so you really said yes to marrying me?" Riff asked, unsure. He wanted to know he hadn't been dreaming.

"Yes, Riff, my answer was yes," he could feel her smiling against his skin, her voice muffled as she spoke. "Hey you know that friend of yours that lives down the street?" 

"Jackson?" Riff said, remembering that he had moved just a few blocks away from them. "Yeah, why?"

"Isn't he a priest?" 

"Yeah! I forgot about that...he doesn't act very priest-like when he's drunk..." Riff smiled and ran his hands through Alice's hair. He thought of what would happen if they got married that night...would they fight? No...he didn't want to think about fighting with her...he didn't want anything to end. Everything he felt...everything he thought (aside from the 'would we fight?' thought)...he never wanted it to go away.

"Do you think he would be the priest for us? I mean, you are close friends right?" Alice asked, moving back a little and sitting up. She stretched, her arms over her head and her hands in fists. Her brown eyes reflected the light coming from the window; they seemed to shine.

He stared at her body, hidden by a white, transparent nightgown. Her body was quite thin, but healthy all the same. A nice color to it; not pale, unlike his. He stood up as well; he was naked from the waist up- man was he glad of that.

Alice looked at him and smiled before going to their closet and pulling out a short blue and white, frilled dress covered in rhinestones for herself. He waited for her to lay her clothes out on the wrinkled sheets on the bed. Then he went into the closet and set one of his suits out on the bed next to her clothes.

"Hey, Riff...do these clothes remind you of something...?" Alice asked, her hand on her chin as she pondered.

"Yeah, they do...the thing is, I don't know what..."

"Oh, my, Riff! I remember! We were wearing these exact clothes when we first met!!"

"Oh, yeah!" Riff blushed, "Th-then...do you want to wear these tonight at the wedding? I mean...like a...a wedding and...an anniversary...? Like a...double celebration...?"

Alice smiled, "Yes, that seems interesting! Quite lovely!"

Riff smiled at her and said, "Uhm..." he placed his hands on her waist and rocked from side to side behind her. "Remember the dance?" Alice giggled and rocked with him, leaning back slightly.

"Yes, I do...I also remember you saved my life," she put her hands on Riff's and smiled. "You look as good as you did back then; just as young, just as...you..." Riff thought either the room was getting hotter or he was just blushing. He moved his hands around her stomach and pulled her closer.

They moved from side to side to music only they could hear. Now Riff could remember the first time they ever saw each other; he was just getting ready to go into medical school. She was just moving out of her parent's house.

_September sixteenth, and his friend Jackson had set him up on a blind date. He swore, if he saw Jackson anytime soon, he'd kill the man. As far as he knew, he was meeting 'the girl of his dreams' at some new restaurant on Fifth Avenue. The sun was just starting to go down, and his dark blue suit seemed to get darker every two minutes._

_He pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. "'look for woman with long blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a long pink dress.'" he growled. This was so pointless! He turned at Fourth Avenue and Dwarf Road. _

_-The next one should be Fifth Ave...-_

_Riff stopped; music floated through his head. He wasn't imagining it, he was sure of that. Was this place he was on his way to a bit more than a restaurant, or was someone just having a large party. _

_He shook his head and continued walking. Finally, when he reached Fifth Avenue, he could see the restaurant Jackson had been speaking of. It was a large building, too. But something further down the road caught his attention. _

"_What d'ya say about you comin' home wit us?" a rough voice could be heard from Riff's distance away. _

"_N-no, leave me alone!" a higher voice cried. _

_Riff reacted on instinct and ran ahead, past the restaurant. He saw a girl with short brown hair struggling with a, seemingly, much older man. The man didn't seem to notice him, and he passed a quick glare his way. Riff winked at the girl and walked up to them, tapping the man on his shoulder. _

"_Excuse me, Sir," he said, smiling, "But I believe you're bothering her." _

"_What's it to ya?" the man let the girl's arm go. _

"_She happens to be with me, for the time being, Sir, and I'd appreciate it if you did not put your hands on her." said Riff, putting on an irritated voice. _

"_And what are you going to do if I don't?" the man snarled, glaring at him. _

_Riff balled his hand into a fist and punched him in the face. The man fell back, his nose bleeding. Riff turned back to the shaking girl standing behind him. _

_The man started to get up; Riff grabbed the girl's arm. "Run!" _

_The girl ran with him, a bit slower, but keeping up well with him, her brown hair flying out behind her as she ran. _

"_I did't wad you edeeway! You whore!" the man yelled. Riff turned back to look, the man was shaking his fist at them, the other hand over his broken nose. He passed another glare their way and turned around, grumbling, and walked away._

_Riff and the girl kept running until they had turned the corner. He leaned against the wall and let her go, catching his breath. _

"_Th...thank you!" she said, blushing and smoothing down her short white and blue dress. _

"_Don't mention...it," he smiled and leaned over coughing. Jeez, he had to be out tonight? It was starting to get cold..._

"_Are you okay?" _

_He straightened up and took a deep breath, cleared his throat, "The question is, are you?" _

"_I'm fine. That sure was scary!" she looked at him, shaking a little. "Do I have the authority to ask the name of my savior?" _

_Riff felt his face burning as he looked at the street lamp on the corner. "I-I'm Riffael, Riffael Raffit, but you can call me Riff. Everyone does." The girl smiled and leaned against the wall, right next to him. _

"_I'm Alice, Alice Shoft," she said. Riff looked at the sky; it was starting to get darker than it was earlier. The stars were starting to poke out over the half-darkened sky. _

"_If you don't mind me saying, Sir, you're quite handsome," Alice said, her arms crossed as she attempted to warm them. _

"_Th-thank you!" Riff said, embarrassed. _

"_You're very, very welcome, and..." Alice moved in front of him and put her hands on his, "Thanks again..." she leaned in and kissed him._

_Riff suddenly felt week in the knees as he leaned back against the wall, his face burned red. He could hear music again; soft and slow music. It sounded like two violins playing in perfect unison. _

_  
"I-I was meeting someone...a blind date...but...uhm...if you don't mind..." Riff stammered and struggled to find the words he wanted to use. "G-going...with me...?" _

_  
Alice smiled, "Yes, of course!" _

_  
Riff smiled. Ten minutes later, he and Alice were sitting a table dressed in a white cloth. _

_  
"Thank you for saving me..." Alice said again. _

_  
"It was no problem, no problem at all! I...uhm...just..." before Riff could finish what he was trying to say, Alice stood up and pushed his chair in. She walked around the small, circular table and stood next to him. _

_  
"See that orchestra over there?" she pointed to the four people in the corner. One played a viola, another played the cello, the last two played violins._

_  
"Yes," Riff said, looking back at her. He was confused; what did she ask him that for? Not that he had a problem with it, he quite liked it when she spoke to him. Even though he'd only known her for about forty-five minutes, he felt so...strange around her. _

"_Well, they're only going to play one more song, then there'll be nothing comin' from them," she pointed out, "So come on! Dance with me!" Riff looked at her. Did she mean dance? As in DANCE DANCE?! He didn't dance, at least not when there were people around..._

_But then he noticed that other people had gotten up and were dancing to the slow, somewhat sad music being played by the four-person-orchestra._

"_B-but-" _

"_Oh, come on!" Alice pulled him out of his seat before he'd had time to protest. She placed his hands on her sides and her hands on his. _

"_U-uhm..." _

_  
Eventually, as they moved back and forth to the slow music, he got used to it. He was actually a little sad when the song ended and they left the restaurant. Once they were outside, she whispered something to him. _

_  
"Come see me sometime," she kissed his cheek and then said, "three, three, six, nine, Julian Drive." _

_-Did she just seriously SAY that???- _

_Riff watched her as she waved and walked off in the opposite direction._


	4. xX Chapter Four Xx

**Chapter Four**

"You were so SHY," Alice smiled as she took a step forward, out of Riff's arms. Riff smiled as well; he remembered that a month after that, he'd learned that she had moved out of her parents' house and had been staying with a friend. They had starting living together, and ended up with little Nathan two years later.

"You still are..." she added.

Riff shrugged, "Yeah, but you love it." She smiled and leaned on him.

"Yeah, I do."

A soft cry cut in between them, and they both turned to the blue and white crib to see Nathan waking up from his night. His tiny, baby feet kicked out of the blankets around him and the blue cloth covering them was stretching a little when he kicked.

"Aw," Alice released Riff and went back to the crib. "You just wake up at any time of day, don't you?" Nathan giggled and his blue eyes lit up. Alice pressed her finger to the baby's nose.

"Pop! Got your button!"

Nathan laughed, reaching up at her hand. Riff smiled warmly; he was looking at the woman he would be proud to call his wife, after that night, and the baby boy he was so very lucky to call his son.

"Alice, you will be fine until I get back from Jackson's right?" Riff asked, suddenly remembering he needed to ask his friend if he would bind them eternally. He got dressed quickly, simply pulling the clean, slightly wrinkled suit jacket over his body. Luckily, he had gotten a shirt on while he was talking to Alice. He didn't even realize he'd put the thing on until he'd felt it under the jacket.

He pulled the cheap, old, slightly rusted pocket watch from the pocket that leaned against the chest of the suit. It was only ten AM? It kind of surprised him...

"Riff, don't worry, we'll be fine," Alice replied, holding Nathan and tossing him up a few inches and catching him again.

Riff smiled, kissed her gently on the cheek and left the one-floored house. Once he was outside, he took a deep breath and released. He smiled to himself and began walking.

The few people that passed him smiled a bit and nodded their 'hello's and 'good morning's. He did the same, politely, to them. A few girls paused in the steps to take a quick glance at him. Some of them turned red in the face before they turned and walked away.

Riff found this amusing; those poor girls were making themselves out to be fools. To him it was funny. They, each and every girl who did that, reminded him of a puppy who stopped to sniff at a new, brightly colored toy and waited a few seconds before turning its nose up at it.

He had crossed two streets and was one more away from the tall, brick house that belonged to Jackson. He couldn't help but be excited. Alice had said yes and he was going to marry, in his opinion, the smartest, most beautiful woman in all of London! And he had a beautiful son as well...life couldn't get better!!

But...then the thought of the boy from Lord Hargreaves estate crept into his mind. They boy frightened him a little, but not enough to keep him away from taking the job, or earning it, as he so rightfully did. He sighed and shook his head, thinking of those eyes...the color startled and intrigued him. Golden-green...

He'd never seen such a color in someone's eyes before. But something other than that...seemed to be hidden deep in those golden orbs. To Riff, it seemed as if he were waiting for something...or someone...or missing it, or them.

"Sir?" a small boy in a ratty, old, pillow case-like shirt walked up to him and broke him away from his thoughts. Riff smiled, this child was much worse off than him.

"Could you...uhm..." the boy mumbled shyly, "Spare some...uh...money?" he said the last word very quietly, almost whispering.

Now Riff felt horrible. He had no money of his own, not since he'd left medical school anyway. He looked down and pulled the insides of his suit pockets out. A few dust bunnies flew out, but nothing more.

"I can understand why you believe I have money, but I'm sorry, I'm flat broke." he mumbled, looked at the ground. He didn't really want to face the boy, for the slight pang of fear, and the greater feel of guiltiness. Fear that the boy thought he might have been lying, simply because he did not want to put his money in his hands. Guilty that he had no money to give the child.

"I-it's okay. Thanks anyway," the boy turned and walked away. Riff sighed and continued to walk. He wish he'd at least had some change...

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Cain, how long can you stand this?! I feel like I'm going to pass out after all that!" Jizabel said as Cain had settled himself on top of him.

"I don't know. And if you're going to pass out, tell me when so I can take advantage of you," Cain joked.

"Ah! Don't even think about it!" Jizabel fidgeted, but stayed where he was. His silvery blond hair stuck to his face with the sweat the dripped down. Cain had really worked him out! He knew this much; he didn't need any exercise for the rest of the week.

Cain smiled and sat up, letting Jizabel pull himself into a sitting position under him.

"I wasn't goin' to..." he said, smirking. He grinned. "Or was I?"

"Cain, don't do that! You know I'm already feeling like I ruined you...I don't want you doing that...especially since we've been at it since last night..." Jizabel turned bright red, "And if someone walked in on us...while you were doing that...you'd get in trouble and...I wouldn't...and then I'd feel terrible..."

"Oh, you think too much," said Cain , kissing him. Jizabel smiled a little and looked at him as he broke away.

"I do, do I? Think too much, huh?" he leaned in on Cain so that he moved backwards a little. "You wouldn't be too happy if I didn't think at all, though, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. Then neither of us would have ended up here. In my room. In the morning. After night." Cain smiled and held Jizabel close to his warm body. He thought he heard a hint of remorse in Jizabel's voice as he began explaining the same thing he'd been saying every time they'd stopped for two minutes. How Cain would regret it when he met someone else, how blah-d-blah-d-blah would happen, and this and that.

He wondered what he would do if Jizabel left for too long...he wondered if he'd go crazy of if he'd find someone else...

-NO. I will not find someone else!- Cain told himself. His head rested on Jizabel's shoulder, turned so that he was looking at the wall.

He felt Jizabel's cold hands on his bare back and shivered slightly, attempting to hold it back.

"Sorry, too cold?" Jizabel asked, immediately pulling his hands back. Cain leaned into him, but didn't answer.

"Don't you think you should sleep now?"

"Don't you think _you_ should?" Cain asked, his voice muffled against his body. Jizabel smiled slightly, but like Cain, did not answer. He sighed and laid back so that he was flat on his back and Cain was huddled on top of him.

Jizabel waited. He knew Cain was exhausted, even if he didn't show it. Hell, he was a twenty-one year old doctor and he was exhausted; he could stay up for days, if he did nothing. But that night just took away every ounce of energy he had.

Finally, he heard the soft, rhythmic breathing that told him Cain was asleep. Slowly, so as not to wake him, he slid out from under him. He looked down at the slim, pale form laying on the large bed and smiled. He couldn't understand what about the boy made him crazy...

He looked at the sheets beneath him and shuddered. They were completely filthy; covered in their sweat...among other things...

He carefully slipped the sheets off the bed, carefully. Luckily, Cain simply turned over as if nothing had happened and nuzzled his face against one of the pillows. Jizabel took the sheets to the bathroom and looked back at his clothes, discarded and still laying against the wall.

Jizabel folded the damp sheets and set them against the edge of the large, circular tub in the middle of the floor and sat beside them. He turned slightly to look at Cain and noticed that the rubber-band he used to tie his hair back was beside the bed. Fortunately, he had another around his wrist, which was an awfully stupid place to put it, seeing as he knew that the blood flow to his hand would slow a bit.

He just hadn't noticed that his hand had turned a bit red. He scooped all his hair back and tied it into a tight pony-tail. He wondered whether or not Cain would wake if he took a quick bath...he knew they both needed one but didn't want to bother Cain while he rested.

Jizabel stood and walked around to the other side of the tub to where the hot/cold handles were. He'd just have to take a chance and say Cain didn't mind. He turned the handle that drove the cold water into the in-ground tub and watched the water gush from the curved, silver nozzle. It splashed around a bit until the tub had been filled about two inches.

He heard a soft groaning sound and turned around. Cain had simply turned over again.

The water had filled another inch of the tub.

Jizabel stood, walking to the bathroom closet. Just like the first time, it was filled with clean towels and sheets. He pulled a black fitted sheet and loose sheet and held them as he closed the door. He walked to Cain's bed and draped the loose one over the sleeping boy, leaving the fitted sheet on the headboard. When he returned to the bathroom, the tub was almost halfway filled with water.

Cain seemed to be half asleep because he would turn onto his side every couple of minutes. Jizabel looked back every time he heard the creaking of the mattress that told him Cain had moved.

Soon, though not soon enough for Jizabel, who felt like he'd been stuck in mud and pulled out a million times, the water had filled the tub. He slowly walked down the few stairs leading to the bottom of the tub and slipped into the icy water. He gasped, trying to catch his breath as he lowered himself until he could go no further without another breath.

He tried to slow his breathing, but found that the water was too cold. He took in as much air as he could and breathed it back out. Finally, when he could breathe again, he dipped himself under the water. Luckily, he could see underwater and had no problems looking around in the water. He'd never really been in Cain's bathtub before...

He came back up, used to the icy-coldness of the water and sighed. Once he'd gotten used to the water, it didn't seem as cold; but it did freeze him a little. Even his hair was affected by the coldness of the bath-water. It wasn't sticking to his skin, but clumped together in slightly jagged spikes.

Jizabel settled himself back on the stairs and leaned back slightly, running his hands up and down his arms, trying to rid himself completely of the coldness. He knew not the add warm water, or he would have trouble adjusting to the new temperature.

He could feel his breath returning to him, little by little. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back so that it was resting on the top stair coming down.

"Relaxed??" a familiar voice said.

Jizabel jumped and moved quickly out to the middle of the bath, looking up. Cain stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face.

"Cain!" he cried in an attempt to cover himself. Cain smiled and walked slowly down the steps to join Jizabel in the bath.

"Wow, you really like your water cold!" Cain said, shivering as he moved Jizabel's hands away from his body. "Why are you hiding yourself?" he asked, giggling.

"I-uh- you see-" Jizabel struggled to find the right words. Truth was, he didn't even know why he was covering his body. Cain leaned against Jizabel as he got used to the water.

"Don't hide..." Cain whispered. "Remember when you said _'I'll get hyper, so expect the worse in me'?_" Cain looked up at him. "If you said that, why did you hesitate?"

Jizabel sighed, "Nervous, I guess. I don't particularly enjoy the feeling that someone's going to walk in while we're doing...that..."

Cain laughed and let himself fall back under the water, leaving Jizabel above, looking confused. When he came back up, he smoothed back his hair.

"That's no reason," Cain said, "But I guess you don't really need one. Eh, I had fun anyway."

Jizabel felt his face turning red.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff sighed as he crossed the street. He'd be at Jackson's soon, and he was glad he didn't run into anymore people. He still felt bad he hadn't given any money to the boy who came up to him. It made him feel...like something he couldn't explain.

He looked up and stared ahead; there was the house. Tall and made almost completely of bricks. He could only imagine how much his friend had to pay to get a home like that.

Looking around, he saw too many people. London was almost never this crowded. He figured there must have been a fair or a carnival, or there was going to be one. Other than that, he couldn't understand why London would be that crowded.

Finally, he came up to the red-brick house. He walked up the stone steps and knocked on the door. A short woman with blond hair answered it. 

"Yes?" she said kindly. She had a knee-length black dress on, half covered by a clean white apron.

Riff smiled, took a deep breath and said, "Hello, I'm Riff Raffit, a friend of Jackson Bently, does he still live here?"

"Do you mean Master Bently?" the girl asked, staring up at him. He had to have been at least two feet taller than her.

-Master Bently? How much money does he HAVE?- Riff thought.

"Yeah...sure..." Riff said, uncertain. The girl moved to the side slightly, inviting him in. He took a nervous step inside the house.

He looked around. He sure didn't remember it this way. The last time he'd seen his friend's house, it was a two story, normal house, the kind a person with an average salary could buy. This house, on the other hand, looked as if the owner was nobility.

Right in front of him was a flight of stairs, where right up the center was a red, floral carpet that went straight to the top. Riff looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't as high as the Hargreaves' mansion was, but it was high enough. He thought there had to have been at least four floors.

"Ha! Riff! Long time, no see!" someone clapped him on his back, snapping him out of his thoughts. He swung around to see a tall, tanned man with a small beard behind him.

He sighed, "Jackson, you scared me," and smiled, his hand over his racing heart.


	5. xX Chapter Five Xx

**Chapter 5**

"So, how did you end up here, Riff? I haven't seen you in a while!" Jackson said as he took a seat on the couch he had pointed Riff to.

Riff smiled, trying to remember the last time he HAD seen Jackson. He chuckled to himself, it was probably right after he and Alice had starting living together.

Jackson stared at him. "What are you laughin', at?"

"Oh-oh, nothing," Riff said quickly. Jackson raised one eyebrow, then shook his head.

"So, how are you and Alice, eh?" he teased, "Still goin', uh...strong?"

Riff looked up at the ceiling, then back at Jackson. "Actually...uhm..." he laughed nervously. How the heck was he supposed to say it without sounding even a little bit rude? _"Yeah, actually we want you to marry us." _...or strange.

"Don't tell me you guys broke up!" Jackson said, leaning back against the couch.

"No, no, nothing like that!" Riff smiled as he stared upwards. "Actually, we wanna get married."

Jackson grinned, showing pearly white teeth. "REEEEEEEALLY!?"

"Yeah, but...we can't afford a priest or anything like that..." Riff mumbled. Jackson laughed, not looking at him.

"I'm guessing that's what you came here for, right?" he asked, smiling. Riff took a deep breath and nodded. At least he didn't have to say it out loud.

"We...want to get married...tonight...because I leave for work day after tomorrow..."

"Tonight!?"

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Juli sat up. She'd learned when Alexis said "great night," he sure as hell _meant _it. She was completely bare, and the only thing around her was a thin white sheet that had been on the bed when she and him had arrived at some fancy hotel.

She looked around the room, figuring out that Alexis had already left. There was a table next to the large, queen-sized bed, and on it was enough money to pay for the hotel room and the amount of time they'd spent in it.

She leaned over, picking up the money and ruffling it in her hands. She was sure it was enough. But something at the bottom of the small pile of money caught her eye. A tiny piece of white paper with writing scribbled over it, as if it had been written hastily.

It read:

_'Come soon. I live past the Graveyard on Third Street, take a left at Briant Avenue, at the top of the hill on Julias Drive. Hope to see you. _

_--Alexis' _

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Cain, I came in here to get cleaned, not to get messy ag- nnn," Jizabel groaned as Cain stroked his erection. He'd been hard since Cain had gotten in with him.

"Too bad."

Jizabel held onto Cain's hand and pushed it back, "You, my friend, are VERY pushy."

"Your point?" Cain smirked at him and pushed his long bangs back behind his ears. "Don't you like me a bit pushy?"

"A bit? Yes. Very? ...possibly..."

Cain pushed himself against Jizabel so that the taller man had to move back until he hit the other side of the in ground bath-tub.

"Come on, Jizabel, I wanna go again."

"Oh, n-n-n-n-noooo," Jizabel stared at him. "Not again. No way." he watched as Cain moved next to him and lifted himself onto the edge of the tub.

"Come ooooon," Cain whined. Jizabel simply shook his head and sunk under the water. The raven haired boy smirked and kicked at his head. The water foamed up as Jizabel thrashed around before coming back up, sputtering.

"Cain!"

"Awww, what's the matter, Jizabel?" he stuck out his lower lip and pouted.

"What was THAT for!?" He growled as he wiped the water from his stinging eyes. Jizabel's eyes narrowed in an icy glare. Cain innocently brushed his hair back out of his face, as it had fallen from behind his ears.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice babyish.

"Why did you kick me!?"

"Oh, that wasn't me," Cain lied, pushing himself up and standing straight. "You probably did it by accident and didn't even realize it. You're losing it, Doctor."

"You come back here, you scoundrel!" Jizabel jumped up, catching Cain around his ankle and pulling him back down into the water with a loud, wet splash. He came back up to the surface with his hair draped over his eyes. Water dripped and streamed off of it, falling onto his nose and cheeks.

"That's what you get! You twerp!" said Jizabel, his voice high in anger.

Cain balled his hands into fists under the water. "You idiot! You could have killed me!"

The blond glanced at him and said nothing. He lifted himself out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor, crossed his arms and walked back into Cain's bed-room.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"You know, even thought we haven't seen each other for so long, I still think of you as my best friend. So, I'll do you a favor. Completely free of charge. I'll be the priest for your wedding and set it up for you too, it'll be small if you want it tonight-very small indeed," Jackson stood up, his hand on his chin as he walked in small circles around the room.

"F-free of charge?" Riff was astounded. He was supposed to ask for it free of charge, and hoped Jackson would allow it, but he never thought he would truly GO for it. He stood up quickly and shook his hand. "Th-thank you so much!"

"Yep, no problem. Okay, do you want to go home and stay with your fiancé and let me do all the work or do you want to hang around and leave your fiancé all alone?"

Riff laughed, "Okay, okay, I get it."

He shook Jackson's hand again and Jackson sent the maid to show him the door as he went in the opposite direction.

Once he was outside the house, he bowed to the maid, who nodded and closed the door gently. He smiled to himself and began his walk back home.

-Aside from not being able to give that poor child any money, this day is turning out to be pretty good!-

Riff stared straight ahead as he walked back to his one-floored home. He felt like flying-he literally flung his arms out to the side and flapped them like giant eagle wings. A few people walking past him cast him strange looks, so he brought his arms back to his sides, his face slightly pink.

He kept his smile on his face, it had shrunk by the time he put his hands in his pockets, but it was still there.

Some of the people who had stared at him actually turned back once they seemed to think they were out of his sight. One particularly bold little girl walked up to him and said, "Hey, Mister, are you okay?"

He laughed to hide the deep crimson blush creeping onto his face and patted her on the head.

"I'm perfectly fine, just very, VERY, happy." he smiled at her. She smiled back and went to walk with the group of girls she had parted from. Riff glanced back as he began to walk away. The girl turned back and waved before hurrying with the other girls.

He shook his head, smiling, and continued walking.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Both Cain and Jizabel dressed in silence.

Jizabel kept glancing at the other as he pulled his button down shirt around his chest and knitted the buttons through their holes, redoing some because he hadn't been paying attention to what he'd been doing. He pulled his damp silvery blond hair out of its ponytail and putting it back up so that it looked smooth on the surface.

He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands as he pulled up his underwear. "So, I hear you're getting a new butler here." then his pants.

Cain said nothing and continued to get dressed, his black hair flopping around as he turned at angles and snapped back suddenly. Jizabel felt bad for yelling at Cain, but after all, he got kicked in the head...

He sighed, "Sorry I yelled at you."

However, Cain remained silent as a mouse, making no sound except for his breathing and the rustling of his clothes as he twisted around in them.

"And for pulling you back in the water," he added when no reply came. He was sure Cain was upset, as they had never really fought over anything before. Jizabel walked slowly over to Cain and wrapped his arms around the raven hair boy's waist.

"Did you hear me?"

Cain said nothing but leaned all his weight onto Jizabel as he collapsed backwards.

"What the-" Jizabel stumbled, but kept from falling. "Cain!"

"I heard you, stop yelling," Cain mumbled, his eyes closed.

"Jeez, and you wanted to go again," Jizabel said, picking Cain up and putting him on the bed. "You. Sleep. Now."

"You...sleep..." Cain yawned, his mouth stretching so much that his lips turned white. "...now..." His breathing slowed and he curled into a ball, fast asleep. Jizabel scooped up the sheet on the floor, which he guessed he'd been knocked off when Cain had gotten up to come into the bathroom.

He stretched it over the bed and Cain, tucking it under the mattress on the sides.

With one last look at the younger boy fully clothed and asleep, he left the room.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

When Riff finally reached his home, he found Alice playing around with Nathan as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"H-he said f-free of charge," Riff sighed happily, leaning against the door frame.

"Are you serious?" Alice jumped at his words, almost dropping the small boy. Nathan started crying at the sudden movement. When she finally calmed the crying baby down, she turned back to Riff.

"I'm as serious as ever!" he said, taking Nathan and spinning in a circle with him. He kissed the infants cheeks and tossed him lightly into the air, catching him as he came back down. He collapsed back onto the bed, the small boy giggling as he bounced on his father's stomach.

Alice lay down beside him, her face glowing. "God, how did you manage to get him to marry us without having us pay?"

"I dunno," Riff shrugged, "We used to be best buds, before he became a priest, that is."

She leaned over him slightly, kissing him.

Riff savored the sweet flavor of her lips and tongue. Whenever he kissed her, he was reminded of strawberries. The pinkish red look, the sweet and slightly sour flavor. He moaned softly as her hands traveled under his jacket, unbuttoning it from the inside.

"Wait," Riff whispered, sitting up. "Hold on a second." He got off the bed and took a squirming Nathan to his crib and laid him down gently. He stroked Nathan's light brown hair and rocked the blue-frilled crib.

Alice sneaked up behind him and slipped off his jacket.

He stopped rocking the crib and let the jacket fall to the floor. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her. Alice put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled back until she fell back onto the bed.

"We have a little time," Riff spoke quietly, "Do you think it's enough?"

Alice looked at him, smiling slightly, "It's enough." He hesitated before crawling over her, holding her hand as he kissed down her neck, sucking slightly and leaving a red mark. She shivered beneath him, looking up at him with misty eyes .

"What's wrong?" Riff asked, staring down at her. She shook her head.

"I know better than that. Come on, tell me," he whispered, sitting up.

"We're getting married," she whispered back, her eyes tearing. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I know." he said in her ear, licking the side of her neck.

She shivered, her hands traveling under his shirt and tracing her fingers along his shoulder blades before slipping the white fabric off his body. Riff let the ruffled shirt slide off of him, revealing the pale skin that lie beneath it.

Alice stared at the thin man above her. "You're skinny." she said, giggling.

"Better than being too fat to move," he replied, slipping the spaghetti straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. He kissed along her collar bone before slipping the top part of the slightly transparent dress from her body.

She laughed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Riff lay his head on her exposed breasts, licking the left gently. She tangled her hands in his whitish blue hair, a quiet groan escaping her. Riff smiled slightly, looking at Alice with warm eyes.

She smiled back at him, literally feeling the warmth. She stared at him, her smile never faltering.

"Maybe we should wait until after tonight," Riff said, frowning slightly as he stood up. Just as he was getting ready to pick his shirt back up, the girl simply pulled him back down on top of her.

"But I don't want to wait, and besides, you're leaving after tomorrow, there will be no time. Anyways, " Alice said, "Like you said, we have a little time. So, I figure, why not kill it?"

The other chuckled, his white hair dangling uselessly around his face, "Don't say that to a police officer, you might just get yourself arrested."

She laughed again, "Trust me, I wont."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Jizabel walked down the steps from Cain's bedroom, taking a glance back just to make sure the sneaky little person wasn't going to wander out behind him, half asleep. Just as that thought popped into his brain, he turned around and went back to the room, opening the door a crack.

He peeked inside, just as the other was turning over, stretching the black sheet so much that it slid out from under the mattress and turned over with him.

"Well, he's right about one thing. I AM losing it." he chuckled and shook his head, closing the door gently, as not to wake the brunette. As soon as he took the first step onto the stairs, he heard the loud ringing of a phone.

When it stopped, Jizabel figured a maid or one of the butlers had answered it.

About two minutes later, a short, slim woman wearing a black and white dress approached him.

"Mr. Disraeli, you have a call, would you like to answer it now or would you like to have Mary-Anne take a message for you?" the girl asked.

"Uhm...I will take it, thank you, miss," Jizabel bowed politely and followed her down the staircase and through the hallway below.


	6. xX Chapter Six Xx

**Chapter Six**

"Hello?" Jizabel said, holding the black one-pieced phone to his ear. His teeth were still chattering a little bit from when he got out of the freezing bathtub. His hair wasn't even completely dry, and the certain parts of it that were dry were spiked and slightly jagged.

"Is this Dr Disraeli?" a soft, raspy voice asked, coughing slightly.

"Yes, this is he," he replied, "How did you reach me at this number?"

The person on the other end coughed again, "I got it from someone at the clinic."

"Ah, I see," Jizabel nodded to himself, oblivious to the fact that the maids were staring at him while he spoke. He stared at one spot on the wall, not really seeing it. "So why did you call for me?"

"We need your help and are willing to pay as much as possible," the person said.

"I...see..."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Don't you think we should be heading to Jackson's, or at least getting ready to go to Jackson's?" Alice asked, sitting up and pulling her dress back up over her. The spaghetti straps snapped on her shoulders.

Riff took the unused white shirt off the floor, pressed it against his arm to attempt to get some of the wrinkles out. Not many of them did, and unfortunately it showed when he put it on. The thin fabric bent and twisted lightly on his body.

As he tried to smooth it down, his mind wandered back to the boy from Hargreaves' mansion. If only he could have known where and how a person could get such strangely colored eyes...

-His bright eyes clashed so magnificently with his ivory colored skin...now that I think about it, he did seem a bit pale- he thought, then looked down at his own hand, -well, I suppose I'm not one to talk...-

His fingers traced the last button on his shirt.

"Why so silent, dear?" Alice asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, slipping on a white heeled shoe. Riff snapped away from his thoughts and looked at her, he grinned.

"I don't know. Am I always quiet when I think?"

"Depends on if you were thinking or not," she replied, laughing softly. She hummed for a few seconds.

Riff chuckled. "You're so cute."

"I know." she smiled up at him as he continued to try and smooth his shirt down. "Hey, I got Maryanne to watch Nathan for us. She just loves her little Nephew."

"Don't we all," he said.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Cain's eyes flickered open, some hours later. He rubbed his eyes and shivered, he was freezing. He sat up and stared around; no sign of Jizabel.

There was a knock at his door, and he called for whoever it was to answer.

"Dr. Disraeli left a message for you..." the maid Maryanne said from the hall.

"Continue," Cain said, eager to hear his lover's message.

"'I have gone to a patient's home, but I will be back as soon as I can. I will bring you something, brother. Talk to you soon. --Jizabel.'" Maryanne said from outside the door.

He sighed again, "Yes..." he whispered, "I will talk to him soon...I suppose..."

"Sir, would you like me to leave?"

"Yes, that will be all," he responded. Cain frowned slightly as he leaned back against the headboard. He tilted his head back so that his hair fell over the back of it.

-Why is it every time we see each other he ends up leaving me...?- he thought, his eyes closing. He almost thought he heard the coming of a horse and carriage on the cobblestone walk leading up to the mansion.

It turned out to be his imagination, because he did not hear the sound of a door slamming, as he usually did when his father returned from the whorehouses, his attempts at wooing prostitutes failed, leaving him frustrated and angered.

Cain turned around so that his hands rested on the edge of the headboard. He inhaled deeply and stared at the wall just above his head. He coughed slightly and listened for some sound of life beyond the four walls he was surrounded by.

Nothing but the non-existent sound of air flowing about.

He held his breath for a small amount of time, then released it. He smiled to himself. -At least he'll come back this time...- he thought.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" A short, portly man with a thin gray beard asked, looking at Alice. His arms wrapped around hers as he walked her down the gray and red floral carpet, down to where Riff and Jackson stood.

Alice took a deep, shaky breath, smiling after. "Yes, I actually am, Father."

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Do you, Alice Shoft, take Riffael Raffit to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, for better, for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Jackson turned to the pink faced bride in her blue ruffled dress.

She, in return, looked deep into Riff's bright blue eyes and replied, "Most definitely..."

Jackson then turned to the groom. "And do you, Riffael Raffit, take Alice Shoft to be your lawfully wedded wife; to love and to cherish, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Riff took a deep breath and stared back at the brown haired girl. "Yes, I do."

"Then I pronounce you Husband-" Jackson turned to Alice, "and Wife." He smiled a toothy smile. "You may now kiss the bride..."

Riff leaned in against Alice as she leaned towards him. They came together until their lips locked, and once again, he could taste the bittersweet flavor of strawberries.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Cain! Get down here," Cain heard his father yelling from the downstairs.

"My God, you have a loud voice, for me to hear it from all the way up here..." Cain said to himself, crawling out of his bed, finally noticing that he was fully dressed. He chuckled -Jizabel must not have undressed me. Oh well. Now, at least, I don't have to waist any time getting dressed.-

When he got down to where Alexis had called him from, he stopped dead. There was a woman beside him.

"Who's this, Father?" he asked, pretending to be polite. He didn't exactly like meeting new people, let alone having them in his 'home.' The woman had long red and brown hair, and was dressed very brightly. The brightness of her dress was the thing Cain didn't like about her. At all.

"Nice to meet you," the woman said, holding out her hand in a polite hello.

However, Cain dared not take it, less he got a disease. He laughed in his mind.

-I'm so rude. Should I...no. Nope. Not going to happen.-

He took a step back.

"Cain," Alexis chuckled and leaned in, whispering, "shake her hand or else."

Cain shivered, not daring to go against an "or else," especially not on from his father, and held onto her hand and shook. 

-God, I hate you so much...the both of you...-

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"I still can't believe it. We just got married, Riff! _Married_!" Alice threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Riff held her back, but did not return her smile.

"H-hey...what's wrong?"

"...it's all nice, but I still have to leave in the morning, and send you money as soon as I get it, because right now I don't have enough for us to keep the apartment..." Riff sighed. "I'll send you as much as I get, but I don't have a good feeling at all." 

"So why leave? I mean, I could get a good job, you could stay home!" Alice stared at him. He should his head.

"No." he sighed, "There's no going back. I'll send you the money once a month; hopefully there'll be enough left over that if you need to go out you can pay someone to watch Nathan, because I know your sister's not going to want to do it every time you need to go out..."

"Well, you're right about that, I must admit...she loves Nathan to bits, but she'll drive herself nuts with him. Honestly..."

Riff smiled slightly and hugged her.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"So you're young Cain Hargreaves?" the woman asked, staring at him.

He stared straight back at her, not showing any emotion. "Yes, and... you are...?"

The woman blinked, and smiled nervously, "Oh, excuse me," she giggled, the sound annoyed Cain very much. "I'm Juli."

Alexis smiled as he turned to her, putting his hand over hers.

"I see...Father, can I go back to my room?"

"You may."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Cain snarled as he entered his room. He absolutely hated it when his father brought people into the mansion. It was very annoying.

-Jizabel...please...hurry up and get back...-

"Ah-" he groaned as he felt a tightening sensation around his waste. He looked down, staring at the somewhat large bulge in the front of his pants. He felt his face growing hot.

"W-what...but J-Jizabel's not..." he almost fell as he tripped over his own feet, pushing himself backwards against the door. He moved himself beside the door, leaning back against the wall. Cain groaned, again, lightly as he slowly pushed his irritating, slowly turning painful, pants off. His underwear slid down along with them.

Reluctantly he reached down toward his manhood and began stroking in the same erotic way his lover would, if he had been there. He moved his hand up and down slowly, not realizing his was whimpering slightly, fascinated and pleased by the touches of his own hands.

He pictured Jizabel touching him, stroking him like he had the night before.

"J-Jizabel...ahhh..." he moaned softly. He remembered what it felt like to have Jizabel inside him, moving in and out of his small, thin body. The same pleasure that had coursed through him when Jizabel was on top of him pulsed through him now.

He could feel his body shaking as his thumb traced along the head of his erection. He couldn't move too much because of the sharp shots of pleasure coming through his veins.

There was a slight tightening in his stomach; Cain knew he was about to come into an orgasm.

He arched his back so that he was a bit further away from the wall. "J-Jizabel..."

"Cain?" there was a knock at his door. Cain blushed, not daring to say anything. His hand stayed right where it way. "It's me. What are you doing in there?" Jizabel turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Jizabel smiled slightly at the sight of his half-naked lover and bent down beside him, setting his suitcase full of medicines and syringes down beside them. He let his hand take the place of Cain's and began moving it up and down.

"I'm flattered," Jizabel kissed him as he opened his mouth to moan softly. His tongue trailed along Cain's lips and entered his mouth as he moved his hand along his shaft.

Cain moaned into his mouth and fumbled with his shirt buttons as he attempted to push it off his shoulders. Jizabel used his other hand to help Cain with the fabric that kept them from touching with skin to skin contact. When they broke away from each other, the younger of the two bucked his hips, pleading for the other to touch him more.

Finally, Cain and Jizabel had gotten his pesky white shirt off and Cain could see the pale white torso of his lover. Both men were already panting through the slightly erotic sight of one another. Right when Cain was about to come, Jizabel moved his hands under his arms, gently lifting him off the floor.

He picked him up so that his arm was under his thin pale thighs, and took him over to his bed, where he set him down, as if he were a delicate diamond that needed not to be handled roughly.

The brunette whimpered as Jizabel moved away from him, calling to him like a scared puppy. The blond turned back, staring at him with his silvery blue eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere now," he said as he moved back towards Cain, leaning over him and pushing him back onto the soft bedspread, his hands resting on the mattress beside on either side of his head. "Relax," he bent down to kiss him again, taking over his mouth, claiming with his own.

Cain pulled back a little first, letting his hands travel down the other man's chest, down his abdomen, and towards the belt of his pants. It took a bit of time before he could slip the belt from around his waist and toss it off of the bed. When he had unfastened the older man's pants, he gave them a gentle tug, and Jizabel let them fall to the floor, along with his shoes and socks, which he had kicked off just seconds before.

Jizabel lifted Cain slightly, pushing off his shirt, which he'd never bothered to take off before Jizabel had come into the room. Cain shivered as his skin met the cool air in the room, giving him goosebumps all up his arms. Jizabel rubbed Cain's arms, building up friction, gently warming the flesh beneath. Luckily, his hands were warm.

The brunette arched upward, kissing him. "Thank you," he whispered as he broke away.

The silvery blond smiled and removed one of his hands, letting it wander over Cain's flat, pale chest, the tips of his fingers gently brushing erect nipples. The younger of the two hissed, his face red.

"Jizabel please...you were away too long, don't tease me right now..." he begged, but Jizabel only passed him a slightly sadistic smile and bent low over him to suck on his left nipple. He gasped and arched forward as Jizabel bit down gently. "Nnnnuh- Jisabeeeel..."

But Jizabel didn't let go, he simply sucked a bit harder.

"Jisabeeeel...I want to come, please-" he yelped as Jizabel started stroking him again. He arched his back, pushing up against the older man. He moaned softly as Jizabel began to move lower on his body. He cried out with pleasure as the soft lips brushed against the head of his arousal.

Jizabel grinned and took the length into his mouth, licking and sucking gently. He listened to the sweet sounds his lover made as he let his tongue wrap around it, back and forth, and let his actions do the talking.

Cain's hands had made their way to new areas as well, venturing towards Jizabel's shoulders and under his arms, pulling him up slightly.

"Please, faster..."

He moaned as Jizabel pressed his tongue against the side of his length and licked upwards. Two more minutes of Jizabel's teasing tactics and Cain finally came in his mouth. Cain groaned and collapsed onto the mattress, panting.

Jizabel swallowed the thick liquid and sat up, taking a long breath. "How...was that...?" he asked.

"You...have no...idea..."


	7. xX Chapter Seven Xx

Chapter 7

"...Jizabel..." Cain whispered, about ten minutes after he had caught his breath. Jizabel turned over on the mattress to stare at him. His hand lay under his head as a pillow. His silvery hair was in a messy ponytail, seeing as he had left the house earlier without brushing it through.

"Hm...what is it?" he started as Cain reached out to cup his groin. He moaned and bucked his hips forward slightly. He closed his eyes and rocked his hips, helping Cain to create more friction between his hand and his hardening manhood.

"I didn't take your clothes off for nothing you know..."

Jizabel shivered and pushed Cain's hand away. He turned back over onto his back and looked up. "D'you want to try?"

Cain sat up, the mattress creaking as he leaned forward. His face was already red from his lover's question.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, already sure of what the answer would be.

"I mean, do you want to be on top? I mean, you must be curious of what it feels like right?" Jizabel smiled and flipped Cain so that he was laying on top of him. "Am I right?"

Cain's face turned an even darker shade of red. "Maybe." he mumbled. Jizabel chuckled, then sighed, wrapping his arms around the boy. "Why?"

Jizabel blushed equally hard, "Because I'm curious too." Cain smiled and held himself close to his lover.

"Jizabel?"

"Yeah?"

"..." Cain smiled slightly, "Will you teach me how...?"

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff stretched and yawned as he began to wake himself up. He looked over at his new wife, who was still asleep with her hands beside her face, hiding herself from the sunlight the crept through slightly parted curtains.

He smiled softly and gently pushed her hands away, kissing her cheek. Slowly, her eyes opened to meet his.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said, grinning at her.

Alice smiled back, "Good morning to you, Prince."

Slowly, their smiles both became frowns as they remembered the day it was. Riff was going to leave today.

"I really don't want you to go anymore..." Alice said as she sat up in the bed. Riff held onto her hand and draped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He lay his head on hers gently and sighed.

"I know you don't. But with what we have to pay to keep this apartment, there's no other choice..."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Jizabel sighed as he sat up again, "So _YOU_ want me to _TEACH_ you?"

Cain closed his eyes as his face burned with deep red embarrassment. He nodded stiffly and gasped as the other pushed him back onto the mattress. Jizabel stared at him with lustful eyes.

"Fine. But first, I get my fun." he passed the boy a small smile and leaned over him. He lightly pushed the black strands of hair out of Cain's face and kissed him, leaving his lips a darker shade of pink. Jizabel's smile turned into a sly smirk.

Cain nodded to his statement, yet he wasn't so sure about the look he was given. His back arched as Jizabel began sucking on his nipples again. He moaned and closed his eyes and groaned with Jizabel suddenly stopped and sat up.

"My God. What the hell is wrong with me...?" he whispered. "I can't stand myself..." he looked at Cain, who was staring at him blankly.

"Jizabel..." Cain continued to stare at him as he sat up as well. Slowly he sat, face forward in the older man's lap.

"I can't believe I did this to you more than once already...what kind of abomination am I...?" Jizabel said, more to himself than to his lover. Cain was slightly angered by his statement, however.

The silvery blond had his head down, staring at his wrists; Cain knew what he was thinking about. He frowned and bucked his hips, grinding their arousals together, taking the older man from his line of though.

"Cain..."

"Jizabel, I know what you're thinking and don't you dare," Cain stared at him fiercely. His eyes burning with both anger and compassion at the same time. He ground into him again, making him cry out in pleasure. But Jizabel always ended up thinking about the same thing.

"You stop it. I'm not letting you kill yourself."

"You're still young," Jizabel said, clearly so that Could could hear him. "You don't understand. I ruined you, and I know I did. If anyone finds out...you'll..you'll be _shunned!"_

Cain looked down as well. "More than I already am?" he asked. Jizabel kept his eyes on his hands, and offered no answer. "Jizabel, stop. If...if you don't..." he ground their hips together, emitting a loud moan from the other. Carefully, still forcefully, he pushed the older man backwards and lowered himself on his body. "Well, if you don't," he chuckled, "I'll just bite you."

Jizabel gasped as a warm wet mouth surrounded his manhood. He held down his moan and let his hands search for something to grip onto. When he found the poles of the headboard, he gripped them. Hard.

"C-Cain! You're going to make me come!" Jizabel cried out, his hands sliding down the cold metallic poles of the headboard. But Cain paid no attention and his tongue slid up the side of his erect length and rest at the head. He bit down softly on the sensitive area.

He smirked slightly as Jizabel's back arched to him and he nipped the head again, earning another loud moan.

"S-stop, Cain, please-please stop, we're already in too...too deep...nnnnn..." Jizabel closed his eyes against the tightening of the muscles in his midsection. When he opened them again, he stared down at the fourteen year old.

-He's so much better at this than I ever was...but I've ruined him enough already...Cain...stop...if-if you don't...-

He screamed as he released his seed into his lover's mouth. Tears fell from his eyes when Cain swallowed the thick substance and lay on top of him, whispering, "Now...don't think like that anymore...I'll do it again..."

-No...you'll only hurt yourself...if we keep on like this...-

Cain reached his hand up and brushed away the stray tears. "Calm down. Nothing bad is ever going to happen."

Suddenly, Jizabel found himself wondering why Cain, who was fourteen, was the one saying that, and not him. Wasn't he supposed to be the one in control. He laughed to himself quietly.

-I'm twenty-one. I've got to learn to stop acting like I'm five. Aren't I supposed to be a role model for him?-

Neither of them had heard the door open a bit, and neither heard it close with a gently _click_ either.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff tried to rid himself of the lump in his throat as he said goodbye to his new wife. The tears in her eyes made him feel like crying himself. A suitcase sat at his side as he held her close to him, not wanting to let go, but knowing he'd have to.

When they finally released each other, Riff wiped away her tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. "You know I wouldn't leave you if there was much of a choice..."

"I know...but I still don't want you to leave..." she set her hand atop his, holding it against her face as she kissed the middle finger softly. Riff sighed as he ran his other hand through her soft hair. Nathan sat on his knee as they stared at one another on the metal bench outside the local park.

About a week previous to this moment, he would have been crying his eyes out as he woke in a hospital bed, remembering a burning house and the scared screams of his family as they were burnt to death. He couldn't remember much, even though it was only a week ago, but he was sure he'd checked himself out after he'd been put in a separate room. He did remember he was suicidal.

Everything within the week he'd spent with Alice, who had so quickly become his wife, had happened so fast. There'd been such a tragedy in his family, he'd been in the hospital, he'd gotten a job, he'd gotten married. So much...

Riff sighed and rest his hand on Nathan's head, gently smoothing down the light brown hair. He kissed the two-year-old's head and whispered, "I love you."

He looked up to Alice, "I love you."

They turned as a black horse pulled carriage pulled up in front of them. As the sound of hooves against cobblestone stopped, he kissed her deeply, and hugged his son. Riff picked Nathan up, settling him in Alice's arms before picking up his suitcase and climbing into the buggy.

Nathan was waving goodbye with a single-toothed grin on his baby face. Riff smiled and waved back and blew his wife a kiss as the carriage lurched into movement.

He closed his eyes as the gentle sound of the horse's soft whinnying and huffing in the warm spring air. It would be at least a two hour trip by carriage because of the amount of people still flowing into London, the heavy traffic.

At least now, he'd be able to make something of himself while earning money for his family. For a poor man, he was a lucky one.

[End "True Misery" Part One


End file.
